Direct-current voltage converters, also known as DC-DC converters, are widely used for converting an input voltage to an output voltage. DC-DC converters are available in various topologies, including buck converters (e.g. step-down converters), boost converters (e.g. step-up converters) and buck-boost converters (e.g. step-down step-up converters), as well as other topologies.
DC-DC converters are used to supply electronic circuitry with a particular voltage, usually obtained from converting the input voltage coming from a battery to an output voltage having a particular value. A requirement for DC-DC converters is therefore to have a high conversion efficiency (e.g. power efficiency) to save battery energy. Such high conversion efficiency in a DC-DC converter may be achieved by having at least one of low DC-DC switch resistances, low parasitic resistances, low parasitic capacitances, low parasitic inductances, or short switching times. As such, it may be desirable to provide DC-DC converters having short switching times so as to achieve high conversion efficiencies in DC-DC converters.